Pour un sourire
by ChocoMinmi
Summary: Mon père ne souriait jamais tout à fait, comme s'il lui manquait la moitié de son âme. Je savais moi, pourquoi. Et le prénom de mon frère en était la preuve vivante.
1. Chapter 1 : Tout commence ici

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci de vous être arrêté sur ma petite fanfic. C'est la première que je publie sur ce site, et ma première sur Harry Potter tout court. J'ai tellement eu peur de me tromper quelque part parce que j'ai terminé HP il y a... un petit moment. Un gros moment donc. Je tiens donc à remercier Wikipédia pour son aide !

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette petite histoire que je pense être assez originale. Le premier chapitre se déroule lors de la première année de Roxanne, ce qui cependant ne sera pas le cas pour les autres. La première partie de ce chapitre paraît sans lien avec le reste. Laissez-vous juste porter par l'histoire.

Bonne lecture. :)

**Chapitre 1er : Tout commence ici.**

Je m'en souviens toujours très clairement, de cette rencontre. Malgré le temps et les années passées, il reste intact, gravé dans ma tête. Comme une photo qui ne sait pas vieillir, un film que l'on ressort un beau jour d'été, que l'on dépoussière et que l'on regarde de la même façon qu'au tout premier jour. J'ai une mémoire visuelle, plutôt bonne d'ailleurs, mais cela explique t-il tout ? Cela explique t-il qu'en me rappelant, je retrouve ton grain de peau, les nuances pâles de tes iris, les rayons de soleil dans tes cheveux, le son de ton rire et ton aura à la saveur si particulière ? Tu sais, je ne crois pas aux coups de foudre. Je ne pense pas que cela en soit un, car plutôt que de l'amour, c'est de la fascination dont il est question ici. Une fascination qui a prit toute mon âme pendant les quelques secondes où nos regards se sont croisés.

J'étais au milieu de la foule, une main agrippée à celle de mon père. On me tirait, me bousculait de tous les côtés. Mes yeux étaient perdus sur les façades de ces magasins que tout bon sorcier connait par cœur. Chez Madame Guipure, à qui je devais ma garde robe scolaire au complet, Fleury et Bott, Florian Fortarôme, Obscurus Books, et aussi, et surtout, Weasley & Weasley, celui de mon père. Des bâtiments tordus, à la pierre tantôt blanche et épurée, tantôt salie et brunâtre, aux toits qui semblaient s'étirer jusqu'au ciel. Mon regard coulait de leurs longues fenêtres jusque sur leurs portes souvent grandes ouvertes, les hiboux faisant voleter leurs plumes sur les passants, les chauves-souris s'étirant de leurs ailes sombres, d'étranges objets dont la fonction première était assez mal définie, dangereux, amusants, surplombant de lourds chaudrons d'étain couleur bronze. Un festival de bruits et de couleurs. Moi, j'aimais ça, du haut de mes onze ans, je me sentais réellement faire partie de ce monde. Les chats me fixaient de leurs yeux jaunes, les livres s'ouvraient pour la première fois pour moi, les visages sur de larges miroirs me souriaient. Je me disais que d'une certaine façon je participais aussi à cette ambiance magique. Peut-être était-ce dû à ma cape noire, à mes cheveux frisés rebondissant sur mes épaules à chaque mouvement de tête, à ces rubans de soie qui changeaient de couleur régulièrement dont je les avaient décoré, à la baguette de houx que je serrais dans ma petite main. Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste là.

« Oh, Luna ? »

Je relevais les yeux en entendant la voix de mon père. Il regardait devant lui, avec ce demi sourire qu'il abordait toujours, avec un quelque chose dans les pupille, comme lorsque l'on retrouve un vieil ami. Ce que devait être la femme qui nous faisait face. Elle lui sourit en retour, « Salut George ». Blonde diaphane, semblant frêle et de petite taille, même moi avec mon mètre vingt sept je m'en rendait compte, elle me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer dans la seconde. Impression accentuée par la présence à ses côtés d'un homme dépassant le mètre quatre vingt dix, fort d'épaules.

« Ca fait un moment, t'es rentrée quand ? Demanda mon paternel.

_ Il y a trois jours, les îles Fidji, c'est très beau tu sais. On a put observer des Crabes de feu et même un Vivet doré. Rolf l'a dessiné, rajouta-elle en montrant son compagnon. Mais on a dû rentré après avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard pour Lorcan et Lysander.

_ Roxy fait aussi ses début cette année. Belle coïncidence, hein ?

_ Oh ! C'est elle ? »

La femme se pencha vers moi, ses nombreux bracelets, fer, bois et autres métaux, tintèrent lorsqu'elle remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je reculais la tête tandis que mon père me poussait délicatement d'une main dans le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et d'endormis dans ses grands yeux ronds. Scrutant mon visage, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Elle tient plus d'Angelina que de toi. Sauf les cheveux. »

Je fis la moue. S'il y avait bien une chose que je tenais de la famille de ma mère, c'était bien mes cheveux. Les mêmes que mes grands parents. Qu'elle ne dise pas le contraire, je n'avais certainement pas la chevelure rousse des Weasley. Mon père rit.

« Et les tiens ?

_ Hum... fit-elle en se relevant, ils arrivent, ils sont passés à ton magasin. Ca m'étonne que tu n'y sois pas.

_ Je dois au moins ça à Roxanne, je ne suis pas souvent là. C'est sa première année, elle a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne. »

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux de sa grande main, je tordais la bouche. On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une fillette faisant un caprice. Je ne suis pas une fillette, j'ai onze ans quand même. Soudain, muée par un appel silencieux, Luna virevolta sur elle même, faisant cliqueter ses bijoux. Tout en elle sentait la légèreté et murmurait la féerie. C'était cela, une fée aux joues un peu sales et aux yeux un peu trop grands. Son mari géant posa sa paume sur une tête blonde. C'est là que tout commença. Tu étais devant moi, et tout comme dans un film, les sons se sont tus, à l'exception de ma respiration et de mon cœur, autour de nous, tout est devenu flou, comme si j'étouffais. J'étouffais. Je ne trouvais plus l'air pendant ce qui me sembla être les cinq secondes les plus longues de ma vie entière. Plus longue encore qu'une éternité. Puis, tout comme tout s'était arrêté, tout repris. La brume s'écarta et l'oxygène arriva dans mes poumons. Et toi, tu étais deux. Je pensais au départ que c'était un sort, un tour de magie de ta part. Mais non. Vous étiez deux.

« George, Roxanne, voici Lorcan et Lysander.

_ Bonjour, dirent-ils poliment. »

Silence. J'ouvrais la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Mon père toussota. Mes paupières clignaient, je reprenais mes esprits et me sentais sortir d'un rêve. Ils me fixaient de leurs regard perçant et clairs, m'étudiant de haut en bas. Je ne pu retenir ma main qui alla aplatir ma masse de cheveux. Je répondais un « Bonjour » timide et me pinçais les lèvres. Ma poigne se fit plus forte sur ma baguette, pourquoi ces battements de cœur ? Pourquoi mon regard ne pouvait pas les quitter ? Pourquoi mes pieds ne faisaient plus un pas ?

« Je vois qu'ils aiment Weasley & Weasley, la prochaine fois je leur servirais de guide, proposa papa avec un minuscule clin d'œil. On a encore quelques trucs à trouver, on va te laisser.

_ On se revoit sur le quai. »

Non. Je devais crier mon refus. Dire que, non, je ne bougerais pas. Que je n'y arriverais pas. Pourtant, la situation bascula. Le géant et la fée emportèrent les garçons et moi je fut entrainée par mon père, jetant toute fois un dernier regard derrière moi. Je croisais leurs regards. Trois sourires d'enfant volèrent dans l'air. Je me retournais.

...

L'air était enfumé. Installé contre le quai 9¾, le Poudlard Express recrachait son impatience à partir en volutes opaques. J'étais à la fenêtre de ma cabine, les bras ballant au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. Le fer de l'encadrement me traçait une ligne froide au travers des manches de ma chemise. Au revoir papa, au revoir maman. Ils étaient là, en face de moi, bras dessus bras dessous. Maman tachant ses joues brunes de quelques larmes, ne pleure pas maman, je reviens pour Noël. Papa lui souriait et serrait maman contre lui. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Le train démarra. Derrière moi, Molly et Dominiques trépignaient, ça y est, elles y étaient ! Pour de vrai, dans l'un des wagons du fameux train qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Leurs mots se répercutaient sur les cloisons.

« Roxanne, tu es calme. Ca va ?

_ Oui, oui. Je réalise juste.

_ C'est incroyaaaable, fit une voix à l'entrée de la cabine. »

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour apercevoir un garçon brun, plus âgé que nous. Il avait un air amusé teinté d'un peu d'ironie collé sur le visage, tout comme dans le ton qu'ils venait d'utiliser. Vivement, il remonta ses lunettes rondes qui glissaient sur son nez. Il avança dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté de moi, prenant tant de place que je fus obligée de me pousser.

« C'est pas sympa de se moquer James. Je suis sûre que t'en menais pas large non plus lors de ta première année, rétorqua Molly.

_ Ca c'est bien vrai ! »

Mon frère vint se rajouter au groupe, réduisant considérablement la place disponible. Non pas que Fred fut particulièrement gros, au contraire, il possédait la fine structure osseuse de notre famille maternelle. L'endroit était juste trop étroit pour quelques personnes de plus. Et c'était sans parler de leur taille qui avait bien augmentée durant l'été. Allant à côté de Dominique, sur la banquette d'en face, il évita de peu une tape de James. Celui-ci posa son bras sur mes épaules, nonchalamment. Je regardais sa main puis lui-même, d'un œil dubitatif.

« Traitre ! T'es pas censé les aider comme ça, mais être de mon côté ! Fit bruyamment mon cousin, ce à quoi répondit Fred par un petit rire moqueur.

_ C'est juste la vérité, tu te faisais presque dans le froc. »

Poussant un grognement de guerrier, James se jeta sur lui pour lui savonner le crâne. Les rires remplirent la cabine, l'ambiance était tout ce qu'il y a de plus détendue et familière. Nous venions de passer un été en famille, comme chaque année. Nos esprits étaient encore en partie au Terrier. L'arrivée de deux préfets nous calmèrent, même si les sourires étaient toujours présents. James et Fred sortirent pour rejoindre d'autres amis et rendre visite à Rose et Albus. Je discutais encore un moment avec les filles avant que mes pensées ne se perdirent dans les nuages blancs du ciel. Deux choses m'importaient à cet instant. Premièrement, j'avais eu l'occasion, lors d'une demi minute, de voir Lysander et Lorcan. Pas de paroles échangées, ils étaient montés tranquillement dans leur compartiment avec deux autres élèves, juste un mouvement de tête en signe de reconnaissance. C'était presque trop banal pour l'impression qu'ils m'avaient fait il y a quelques jours. Peu à peu, mon cœur s'éloignant des jumeaux pour retrouver mon père. Peut-être qu'en allant étudier dans cette école j'allais pouvoir trouver une solution à son sourire incomplet. Personne ne le voyais jamais, seul moi en avait conscience. Mon père ne souriait jamais tout à fait, comme s'il lui manquait la moitié de son âme. Je savais moi, pourquoi. Et le prénom de mon frère en était la preuve vivante.


	2. Chapter 2 : Etrange Inconnu

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, désolé pour mon retard. Mon excuse ? C'est l'été, et l'été c'est toujours chargé. Je suis partie à l'étranger et en Corse, j'ai eu plusieurs choses à faire au milieu et donc pas trop de temps pour écrire. Néanmoins, le remord me torturant, je me suis aménagée un petit moment pour publier ce deuxième chapitre. Bon, pas de réels avancement pour l'affaire de George et de son sourire, mais la trame générale de la fanfic qui avance. Je vous ai concocté quelques petites choses qui devraient être assez intéressante. D'ailleurs, dans le cas où j'écrirais une nouvelle fic sur la next gen, je reprendrais les informations et les actions se déroulant ici. Comme si je racontais une « même histoire », mais de point de vue différents. Enfin, je m'embrouille un peu dans les explications.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, il y a des passages que je trouve bons, d'autres que je trouve vraiment bof. Il est plus long que le précédent et plus chargé aussi. Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même !

**Chapitre 2nd : Étrange inconnu**

Deux mois déjà que je foulais de mes petits pieds le sol poussiéreux de Poudlard, arborant fièrement le griffon doré sur fond rouge carmin caractérisant ma maison. Deux mois à découvrir, à expérimenter, à m'émerveiller, à travailler et à me perdre assez régulièrement. Tout comme m'avait dit ma mère l'été dernier, le château était un juste un immense labyrinthe, pour les premières années aussi bien que pour les autres. Pour Dominique, c'était une peur constante – elle était persuadée qu'un jour quelqu'un mourra de faim ou de déshydratation sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, sous les rires narquois des tableaux recouvrant les murs et les insultes de l'ignoble Peeves, le pire être vivant ou mort que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Pour Molly et moi, au contraire, cela se révélait être un jeu particulièrement divertissant. Et tant pis si le vieux Fourrage, notre cher et tendre professeur de métamorphose, nous offrait son sermon d'une demi-heure sur la ponctualité, signe de politesse et de stabilité mentale. Je suis persuadée que nos camarades nous en sont toujours profondément reconnaissants, les divertir lors d'un cour aussi lourd était un acte de bienveillance pure.

Malgré tout, malgré le bonheur que je ressentais durant cette période, je n'avais rien trouvé concernant mon père et sa souffrance. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. En tant que gentille fille, j'essaie de me déculpabiliser. Je n'ai en réalité pas beaucoup chercher. Il faut me comprendre, j'avais été emportée dans le tourbillon bouillonnant de la magie de Poudlard. Même en ayant grandit dans la société sorcière, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir un lieu aussi empli de magie que cette école. Et je n'avais vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Tout cela pour expliquer pourquoi à l'heure où je vous parle – aux alentours de dix-sept heures – je me dirigeais, d'un pas déterminé, vers la bibliothèque. Cette destination s'était imposée dans ma tête sans que je m'en rende compte, en plein dîner dans la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient relativement vides et silencieux, de temps à autres un groupe d'élèves passait, prêtant à peine attention aux murmures des peintures les observant. Étant seule, j'avais tout le loisir de les entendre débattre sur tel ou tel sujet. C'était assez amusant.

« Avez-vous vu McGonagall dernièrement ? demandait une petite dame rondelette emprisonnée dans une robe de dentelle façon mariage-meringue, à sa colocataire au long nez pointu. Elle a de telles cernes ! C'est à se demander si elle dort depuis qu'elle a été nommée directrice.

_ J'ai remarqué aussi, et Pipa m'a rapporté qu'Androma avait entendu Lewis Jones dire qu'elle faisait des siestes sur son bureau quand personne ne venait la voir. Imaginez... Chut, voilà une brunette aux oreilles bien indiscrètes qui arrive. »

Leur offrant un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus, tandis qu'elles me toisaient d'un regard hautain, je pressais le pas afin d'arriver plus vite à mon but. Je n'avais qu'une pauvre heure avant le couvre feu, pas grand chose en somme. Ma robe de sorcier voletait contre mes mollets et me descendait sur les épaules. Je savais que papa me l'avait prise trop grande ! D'un geste un peu flou, je la remontais. Action inutile, puisqu'elle retomba quelques secondes plus tard. Fermant les yeux, je me calmais, c'était exactement le genre de petites choses qui me faisait très rapidement sortir de mes gonds. Je soufflais et au même instant entrais dans la bibliothèque. Son atmosphère paisible me tranquillisa immédiatement. Jetant un regard autour de moi, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais chercher. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais eu l'idée de la bibliothèque parce que c'était ici que tante Hermione avait trouvé la plus part des réponses à ses questions, comme elle nous le répétait si souvent lorsqu'elle parlait de Poudlard. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas... Et bien, de ce que j'avais entendu, mon père n'avait pas été un exemple de sérieux lors de sa scolarisation, par conséquent son frère non plus – même s'il n'était jamais clairement évoqué, seulement fortement sous-entendu. La bibliothèque n'était donc pas un lieu auquel il avait était particulièrement lié. Confrontée à ces montagnes de littérature, j'étais perdue. Les idées qui surgissaient dans mon esprit ainsi, sans réfléchir, étaient bien les plus inefficaces de toutes. Pourtant une force inconnue me poussa à rester encore un peu et arrêta mon mouvement de recul. Déambulant dans les rayon, comme l'on passe en revue une garde-robe, je détaillais les reliures de cuir des ouvrages. Je passais mes doigts sur leurs surfaces rugueuses, sentant les reliefs que formaient quelques lettres. _Quidditch au fil des siècles_, _Simples sportifs ou sorciers marquants ?_, _Attrapeur de mon coeur_, _Le Quidditch expliqué aux créatures magiques des forêts et montagnes_, _Le Poudlard du Quidditch_, j'étais vraisemblablement dans la section portant sur le Quidditch. Vraisemblablement. Mon regard finit par ne plus se poser sur aucun des livres en particuliers, je ne lisais plus aucun des titres passant sous mes yeux. Je sentais juste le cuir sec sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Comme hypnotisée. Jusqu'au moment où une main vint stopper la mienne. Surprise, je sursautais légèrement, comme tirée d'un rêve profond. Relevant mon visage, je tombais sur celui d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que moi. Ses iris cuivres pétillants et son large sourire me rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je le détaillais plus précisément. A en juger à sa corpulence, il ne devait pas être en plus que quatrième année. D'épaisses et courtes boucles de cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front et presque sur les yeux, lui donnant à mon avis un air de jeune chien fou. Son nez droit et ses pommettes hautes ferait de lui ce que l'on appelle un beau garçon lorsque les rondeurs de ses joues auraient disparues un peu. Cela ne me disait toujours pas ni où je l'avais aperçu, ni ce qu'il me voulait. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur suivi d'un « hum ? ».

« Le livre que tu cherche doit être celui-là, fit-il en indiquant là où nos mains étaient restées posées. Bonne continuation Roxanne.

_ Comment peux-tu … »

Ma phrase resta en suspend car déjà leur garçon repartait en me tournant le dos. Sans hésitation, je m'élançais pour le rattraper. Je lui saisis la manche et le forçais à me faire face. Il me regardait d'un air amusé, ce que je n'étais pas du tout.

« Oui ? Une question peut-être ? demanda t-il d'un ton supérieur qui m'énerva un peu plus. »

Je m'apprêtais à lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il fut à tiré par le bras à gauche, et moi en arrière par les épaules. Sous mes yeux apparurent deux têtes blondes que je connaissais plus que bien. Lorcan et Lysander. L'un, je ne savais encore dire lequel, ordonna d'une voix que je ne le croyais pas capable d'avoir – froide et sans équivoque – au brun de partir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et disparu dans un sourire. L'autre me tenait fermement en retrait, m'empêchant de poursuivre l'intrus. En temps normal, j'aurais crié qu'on me laisse tranquille et je n'en aurais fait qu'à ma tête. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était digne d'une Griffondor aux yeux d'oncle Ron. Seulement là, je fut happée par le sentiment étrange que la vision des jumeaux me procurait à chaque fois que je les voyais. Le temps ralentissais, mes paroles restaient bloquées dans ma gorge et une bulle se formait peu à peu autour de nous trois. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Tu le connais ? »

La voix était douce et attentive, comme lorsqu'on s'adresse à une petite fille que l'on ne veut pas brusquer. C'était celui qui me tenait par les épaules qui avait parlé.

« Euh... Non... Je... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais... » J'étais ridicule. « Et vous ? »

Ils se concertèrent du regard, conversation silencieuse. L'autre me faisant face pris la parole.

« Il est dans ta maison, répondit-il, lui avait un ton plus profond tout en gardant une tonalité d'enfant. Mais ne lui parle plus. Evite le autant que tu peux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il est louche. C'est tout. Et puis son karma n'a pas l'air très positif. »

J'étouffais un petit rire, il avait dit cela avec tant de sérieux que c'était irrésistible. Il fronça les sourcils, je m'arrêta, ayant tout à coup peur de l'avoir vexé. Il sourit un peu, mais plus par dépit qu'autre chose et haussa les épaules. Son frère passa devant moi et alla se placer à ses côtés. Là, à ce moment même, je n'aurais su dire qui était qui. Leur symétrie était si parfaite.. Cette vision, sans savoir pourquoi, me rendit un peu triste. Triste car sur ce tableau s'interposait l'image incomplète de deux autres personnes, peut-être.

« Moi c'est Lysander, dit le jumeau à la voix douce.

_ Moi c'est Lorcan, ajouta celui à la voix profonde. »

Et, bien que devinant qu'ils disaient cela pour montrer qu'au lieu d'être juste « Lorcan et Lysander » ils étaient Lorcan et Lysander plutôt que pour se présenter à nouveau, je ne pu me retenir de parler à mon tour.

« Moi c'est Roxanne. »

...

« Roxy, bouge-toi ! On va rater le début. »

Oui, oui, Molly, je me dépêche. Empêtrée dans mes affaires, un rouleau tombant par-ci, une plume tâchant la table, un encrier dont l'équilibre était vraiment douteux, je manquais de trébucher une bonne dizaine de fois. La raison de cette précipitation ? Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Les griffons ouvraient le bal contre Poufsouffle, il ne fallait manquer ça sous aucun prétexte. Et même si notre maison n'avait pas joué, Molly étant une fan inconditionnelle de ce sport, j'aurais quand même été trainée là-bas.

Dominique ne semblait pas s'en sortir mieux que moi, nous étions en pleines révisions. Elle avait les doigts noirs et ses soyeux cheveux blonds étaient tous ébouriffés. Cependant, même comme cela, elle restait mignonne notre Domi. Ses deux couettes longues et basses lui donnaient un air de petite fille, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux pâles aux longs cils qui faisaient plus femme, malgré ses onze ans tout juste passés. Son plus gros défaut ? Sa peau qui marquait très facilement, au moindre coup elle devenait violette, au moindre rayon de soleil, bonjour le cramoisi façon homard. La course que nous fit faire Molly la fit tant rougir qu'on ne voyait plus ses rares tâches de rousseurs – petit héritage de son côté Weasley. Nos talons claquaient irrégulièrement sur les dalles des couloirs, on aurait dit un régiment de cavalerie, ce qui me fit rire. Les tableaux ne manquaient pas de nous blâmer pour ce raffut, leurs reproches faisaient presque autant de bruit que nous. Rapidement, nos pieds rencontrèrent le moelleux de l'herbe entourant le terrain. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, à en juger par le tapage qui sortait du stade. Molly en tête, nous montions dans les gradins, côté rouge et or. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au premier rang, nous sur ses traces. Ainsi accoudées sur la rambarde, avachies était le terme exact, nous reprenions nos souffles. Je ne sentis qu'à cet instant la douleur sur mon tibia, j'avais dû me faire un beau bleu.

« Regardez, ils arrivent ! me hurla ma cousine en pointant l'équipe de Griffondor qui débarquait sous les applaudissement de leurs supporters. »

Elle était surexcitée.

« Quelle ambiance Poudlard ! cria alors la voix du commentateur. Bienvenue au tout premier match de l'année. Voici, sans plus tarder nos deux équipes ! »

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. Avec Molly, nous agitions une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée en lettres carmins _GO GO GO les Griffons !_ qui se troublaient pour devenir un griffons doré la patte posée sur le vif d'or. Nous avions passé la soirée de la veille à la confectionner, il fallait bien qu'elle serve un peu. Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, Molly m'indiqua la place de l'un d'entre eux. James était là, fier comme un paon, agitant sa batte en un salut vers la foule. Il se rapprocha et nous fit un clin d'œil. Derrière nous résonna un appel, c'était mon frère qui hélait son meilleur ami. Le teint rose, il était emmitouflé dans une grande écharpe. Quel frileux celui-là ! Rose et Albus étaient à ses côtés, faisant de grands signes à notre « star ». Un instant plus tard, le match commençait.

...

La victoire était dignement fêtée dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Voilà une belle façon de commencer la saison. Portés en triomphe, les joueurs étaient tous en train de rire bruyamment. James tapait dans l'épaule d'un garçon de son âge, quoique plus baraqué et un poil plus grand, ils formaient le duo de batteurs. Deux filles sur le côté les regardaient en souriant. Quand à moi je soupirais devant ce spectacle, avant de me retourner vers mes cousines et de reprendre notre discussion malgré le brouhaha régnant dans la pièce. Molly souhaitait tenter d'intégrer l'équipe l'année prochaine.

« Je me verrais bien en gardienne. Ou peut-être en attrapeuse, vous imaginez, attrapeuse ?

_ Tu en as les capacités, affirmait Dominique d'un air convaincu.

_ Il va falloir le prouver, glissa une voix inconnue. »

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous retournions vers l'intrus qui avait osé – osé ! - mettre en doute les projets de notre chère rouquine. C'était un garçon de trois ans notre aîné, blond et grand, à la silhouette élancée parfaite pour être... l'attrapeur actuel, Jett Balsey. Il observait Molly d'un air amusé, on sentait toutefois qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur sa position au sein de l'équipe. Aie, exactement ce qui avait tendance à irriter mon amie. Je m'écartais légèrement.

« Pas de problème pour ça, profite bien de cette année, ça sera ta dernière, répliqua Molly en croisant ses jambes d'un air détaché.

_ Tu es bien sûre de toi pour une petite première année. Fais attention à ne pas te froisser un muscle en jouant à cache cache dans Poudlard, ça serait dommage.

_ Ne me sous-estime pas, tu risque de le regretter. »

La guerre était lancée. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'étais attendue, il n'y avait dans leurs pupilles aucune trace de haine ou de colère, juste un peu d'agacement et beaucoup d'amusement. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Molly avait dès à présent les coudes posés sur ses genoux et Jett avait les bras croisés. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre. Je tournais la tête vers Dominique qui était en train de discuter avec un garçon brun. Non... Attendez, pas un garçon brun, mais le garçon brun. Celui de la bibliothèque. Toujours avec son grand sourire, il semblait s'amuser de quelque chose. Quand à Dom, elle paraissait confuse. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me levais et me plaçais entre eux.

« Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis en train de fêter la victoire de ma maison, pas toi ? me répondit-il tranquillement.

_ Il t'as fait quelque chose ? demandais-je à mon amie.

_ Que veux-tu que je lui fasse ? Je ne suis pas méchant tu sais. »

Et, alors que je le fixais dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à lui redire, James arriva. Lui non plus ne semblait pas apprécier le jeune homme, mais plutôt qu'énervé, il avait plutôt l'air suspicieux. Il s'adressa directement à l'inconnu, sans même nous accorder un regard.

« D'abord tu me suis, maintenant c'est le tour de mes cousines ? interrogea t-il en gardant une distance d'un mètre. »

Le suivre ? Je trouvais cela de plus en plus étrange. Mon attention était toute entière sur le garçon qui ne montrait aucune hésitation ni même un petit signe d'appréhension. Il attrapa le bras de Jett, ce dernier toujours en pleine conversation avec Molly, et s'éloigna dans un « on ne va pas déranger votre réunion familiale plus longtemps ». Ils se connaissaient ? Sans même que l'on ai esquissé le moindre geste, ils disparurent dans la foule d'élèves exaltés. D'une main, j'attrapais la manche de James et lui demandait la même chose que Lorcan et Lysander l'avait fait avec moi quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu le connais ?

_ Ouai, c'est Dustin Finnigan. Mais laisse tomber, cherche pas plus. »

Devant ce ton sec auquel James ne m'avait jamais habitué, je lâchais sa robe. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis reparti sans dire un mot. Le mystère s'épaississait d'une manière bien particulière.


End file.
